Grant me Serenity
by Kimberlae93
Summary: What happens when a character is found by a good natured soul, and changes from the path of evil? In an alternate life, Jugo is found by a spiritual but mischievous woman who brings out the happiness within Jugo, subduing his uncontrollable curse.
1. Chapter 1

_Misunderstood_

Her graceful body leapt and flipped backwards, landing professionally on the branches of the tree. The Jounin signed her hands in front of her, conjuring water shadow clones from the mist around her. Two identical clones appeared before her, their bodies prepared for attack, Kunai's aimed for the enemy before her. _'Damn, they're persistent bastards,' _The rouge Ninja's from the Village Hidden in the Rain edged closer to her, malicious sneers covering their faces. Her clone ninja jumped for the three men, throwing Kunai's from their pouches, distracting them momentarily from the original Jounin.  
"Water style, raging wave!" She inhaled and blew into her finger tips, a large, raging water wave blasting from her mouth and washing away the rouge ninja. _'Huh, that got them.'_ Her clones dispersed and the water died down, revealing the soaked ninjas before her.  
"Huh?" The ninja poofed and a log replaced their bodies. "Dammit!" a blow landed on the back of her head, sending her to the ground, white lights blurring her vision. A sharp object sliced into her arm, pinning her to the ground, sharp pains in her head disturbing her chance to get up from the ground. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!"_ A foot pressed into her back and the ninja's slimy voice snaked into her ears.  
"Well, well…" The group of three laughed and the Jounin bucked the foot from her back, attempting to rip the sword from the ground to release her restrained body. But another sword was plunged into her other arm, pinning her firmly.  
"Ah!" Her screamed echoed through the forest and she growled at the men who stood above her. Another screamed coursed through the forest, but it didn't come from her. It sounded much more like a battle cry than a scream. A blurred figure passed before her eyes, and the men were knocked from her back and forced into the trunk of a tree, their cries of agony satisfying the pinned Jounin. A crunching sound from the men indicated that the Jounin's saviour had cracked their skull and killed the rouge ninjas. _'Brutal guy…'_ The footsteps edged closer to her, and she began to feel a little nervous about the person who now stood before the vulnerable Jounin.  
"Uh, a little help would be great,"  
"Of course," His voice sounded kind, and it was a deep and melodic sounding voice. The Jounin was pleasantly surprised. Until the swords were pulled back through her arms.  
"Gah!" She was set free from her pinned position, and she pulled herself from the ground shakily, turning to face the man who had helped her. Oh boy was he handsome. Her flirtatious nature came out from hiding a little as she smugly checked out his appearances. He had fiery orange hair, and ruby red eyes that suited his creamy complexion perfectly. His cloak covered majority of his body, but she was sure that a man with such features, must have a good body hiding beneath those robes. She slapped herself mentally and sat on the floor, her arms leaking with blood.  
"Say, since you're here and all, being my knight in shining armour, would you mind doing me a favour? I need you to lift my arm so I can heal myself," The man nodded obediently and dropped to his knees, his hands carefully cradling her arm so she could heal the other with her medical ninjitsu.  
"Thanks for that… I'm Honoka," the Jounin stood and flexed her newly healed arms, smiling satisfactorily at the job.  
"I'm Jugo,"  
"Jugo huh? Well thanks for the rescue back there. I can't believe I was thrown off by a substitution jutsu," Honoka shook her head and sighed.

The Jounin that stood before Jugo was certainly a sight to see. She wore the Leaf Shinobi attire, a long sleeved navy blue top poking out under the green coloured flak jacket, the Leaf ninja headband secured around her arm, a pair of tights, tucked into knee length steel capped, black boots. Her waist length, brown hair was collected into a high pony tail, flowing carefree in the wind, just as her fringe, which fell in front of her face, her chocolate brown eyes, peeking up at him curiously. He'd been passing through the forest, in attempts to find a new hide out, away from villages, when he heard her screams not far from his position. He saw her helplessly stuck to the ground and the men hungrily looking at her, Kunai's offensively aimed at her back. He couldn't just leave her there; it wasn't a fair fight, three men onto one woman. So he took care of the issue.  
"Jugo, hello? Earth to Jugo," He was so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't registered Honoka talking to him.  
"I'm sorry, what?" Honoka sighed and smirked at the confused man.  
"I said, what were you doing all the way out here?"  
"Oh… I'm looking for somewhere to stay,"  
"Like a home?"  
"More like a prison," he smiled sadly and shook his head lightly. Her face gazed at him quizzically, whilst sitting against a tree, stretching her legs comfortably.  
A sound from the East caught their attention, as four more rouge ninja's, headbands matching the deceased ones, fell through the forest and before the two ninja.  
"Huh, I thought I lost those guys," Honoka stood and brushed down her attire, pulling a Kunai from her pouch. "Alright then boys, who's next?" Honoka threw her Kunai at the man. His reaction to dodge was slow, and Honoka leapt at him, kicking him in the stomach. The man's body slid across the forest floor and he laughed wickedly.  
"Feisty isn't she?" He stood and dusted himself off, smirking at them. His hand stretched towards the pair and the other men jumped into attack. Jugo placed his body between the enemies and Honoka, his body vibrating as it changed, which utterly freaked Honoka. Honoka could see dark features cross his handsome face, black flame like patterns etching across his skin and his melodic and velvety voice changed into a crusty and hoarse sound. _'That looks a lot like… the curse mark!'_  
"Back off! I will, kill you," He launched himself at the men, throwing them around the forest like ragdolls who didn't stand a chance. They jumped at him and were knocked back like flies, their attacks useless against the beast. Within minutes they all lay crumbled on the floor, coughing blood and crawling away from Jugo, whose face was filled with the need for torture and death. It scared Honoka, but she needed to stop him, before his monster side got out of control. She raced towards him and jumped into his line of vision, resting her hands against his chest and staring deep into his eyes. Chakra flowed in her palms forced him against the tree trunk, restraining his flailing body. The scene around them changed, at least to Jugo it did. They were surrounded by a lake, a waterfall cascading into the crystal blue water beside them. Colourful birds chirped cheerily and flitted towards Jugo, sitting upon his shoulder, singing sweet songs that only his ears could hear. His features changed to normal and a childish smiled etched at his soft lips as he tickled the bird's feathers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Is there hope?_

"What the hell was that!" Honoka stood before Jugo, hands placed firmly on her hips and her toe tapping impatiently against the ground. The annoyed look on her face almost made him smirk, but he thought better and decided against angering her any further. Jugo sighed and began to walk away, pacing back through the forest, the chocolate-haired woman power walking to keep up with his long strides.  
"Hmm?" She cleared her throat and gazed up at Jugo, who shook his head and sighed once more.  
"I am where the curse mark originated from," Honoka's steps faltered slightly, tagging behind the tall, red-headed man.  
"Well duh, it's obviously you have the curse mark. But what do you mean, 'originated from'?" Jugo slowed his steps and faced the Jounin.  
"How do you think Orochimaru gained the ability to transfer the 'curse mark'? Where do you think it actually started? With me. He experimented on me, taking the enzymes of the curse mark, and using them on test subjects,"  
"He experimented on you?" Shock covered Honoka's face.  
"I let him,"  
"You what?!"  
"Whilst in Orochimaru's hands, I couldn't hurt innocent people," Honoka pondered her thoughts and Jugo was surprised that she hadn't attacked or retreated from him; which was utterly intriguing.  
"And this curse mark, makes you turn into that.. Monster?"  
"Mmhm, sometimes it's uncontrollable. I get the urge to, kill… No, slaughter. I can't help it. I don't want to feel that way, but it just comes with having the curse,"  
"Well whoop-dee-do-da. Trust me, I get the urge to kill some dip shits too," Honoka marched in front of him, her shoulders high and proud.  
"It's not like that. I want to kill innocent people, for no reason. You saw what I was turning into back there,"  
"And I also saw how I was able to calm you and stop you from using the curse," The little fact Honoka had pointed out, flicked on a switch within Jugo's mind.  
"Then I should travel with you," An excited grin crossed his features and Honoka held her hands up defensively.  
"Whoa, who said I wanted to be anyone's baby sitter?" Jugo growled and folded his arms defensively against his chest.  
"I don't need a baby sitter!"  
"Alright, alright. Calm down big boy,"  
Jugo sighed, his long strides easily catching him up beside the short woman. She was strange to him, intriguing, but strange. She had a fierce attitude and she didn't seem to be afraid of his unpredictable nature.

The pair had walked for a considerable amount of time, stopping as the sun began to set, beside a gloriously blue lake that shone under the sun's rays. A hollowed out tree was big enough for the two to shelter during the night, away from the harsh cold wind that whipped through them.  
"So, is there an easier way to control your dark side?" Honoka nibbled gingerly at the berries she'd found.  
"I'm not sure, to be honest I haven't bothered to look,"  
"Hmm," Honoka licked her fingers delicately and popped another berry into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. When Sasuke was first imprinted with the curse mark, Kakashi-sensei had put a seal on his body to contain the curse mark. But would that work for Jugo? _'He was born with the mark…'_ Honoka closed her eyes and breathed deeply, finishing off the last of the berries, and drinking heavily from her canteen.  
"The next town we'll pass through might be able to answer some questions for us,"  
"You think so?" Jugo's face lit up and Honoka smiled at the boyish grin.  
"They are granted with the gift of knowledge I believe. Their superior is very spiritual, and they have libraries filled with valuable information. Perhaps we can do some research on it,"  
"You mean you want to help me?"  
"I owe you, you did help me back there,"  
Jugo smiled and settled back against the tree trunk, wrapping his cloak tightly around his body from the chill.  
"It will be a short trip to the village tomorrow. For now we rest, we have an early start," Honoka curled up in the corner of the tree trunk and rested her head comfortably, shivering slightly from the cold. Even the thickness of her uniform couldn't protect her from the wind that bit into her flesh, sending goosebumps over the whole of her body. She sensed Jugo standing and moving towards her. His body settled beside her, and he stretched his cloak between the two of them, providing some warmth, which Honoka accepted greedily.  
"Thanks," she murmured, as she drifted into a heavy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Power of Knowledge_

The morning sun peeked through the clouds, providing a tender light, but not enough to warm the air around them. Not that Honoka minded. She quite enjoyed the droplets of rain that trickled from every surface around her. Water was her specialty, and the way the crystal balls of water hung from the leaves and the dew glittered the grass was magical. Jugo stretched beside her as they walked through the forest, heading towards the village ahead that was a stop before the Konoha.  
"Do you think…"  
Jugo's words trailed off and Honoka glanced at the troubled man.  
"…That I could come back to your village with you?"  
Honoka bit at her lip thoughtfully. She wasn't prepared to bring such a dangerous man to her home. God forbid something would happen; he'd lose his temper and unleash the curse's power upon the little village. But what if the seal changed him? Perhaps it would be okay for him to find a place called home. He's been abused and used his whole life, maybe finding residency within the village will help his cause.  
"Maybe we should take this one step at a time, don't you think? We'll search for a seal first," She smiled at the orange-haired man beside her. He nodded and stepped up to the cliff edge that overlooked a large and busy village.  
"Well, we're here," She smiled as her eyes cast over the village. It was completely different to Konoha. Konoha was small, and although lively, it was nowhere near as populated and busy as this town was. They pair descended down the long stairway that was etched into the side of the cliff, leading to the gates of the village. Two men stood beside the gate, one with long brown hair that was pulled into a low and lazy ponytail and the other, short spiky blonde hair.  
"Travellers, what brings you to Ninako?"  
"Let me handle this," Honoka whispered to Jugo. "Friends, we are passing through on our way to our home village, Konoha. I am in great need of your knowledgeable resources,"  
The long haired man spoke through a walkie talkie, a muffled and distorted voice commanding orders from the other end.  
"Our Village Leader has requested that you stop by his office, before settling within our town,"  
Honoka bowed to the men and flashed them a friendly smile.  
"We would be honoured," Two ninja appeared in front of the gates then, obvious guides to the Leader's office. Jugo and Honoka followed the men quietly, passing through the packed village, and through the markets. There were children running with kites, mothers stopping to chat and swap stories about their children, elderly sipping at chai tea. Honoka's stomach grumbled at the smell of pork dumplings and soy sauce that wafted from the restaurants, peeking between stalls of jewels and clothes.  
"We're so stopping for lunch after this meeting," Honoka drooled and sniffed the air hungrily. Jugo smiled at her and continued to take in the surroundings. _'Don't hulk out on me Jugo,'_ Not like there was any conflict around though…  
"Ugh!" A little boy; who chased his friends with their kites, had collided with Jugo's leg. He fell to the floor and tenderly rubbed his forehead, glowering at the tall man. Honoka watched patiently, prepared to put herself between Jugo and the boy, but Jugo simply smiled at the young boy and ruffled his sandy coloured hair.  
"I'm sorry little guy, I didn't see you there,"  
The little boy lost his pout and smirked at the older man.  
"Watch where you're going mister," He teased playfully. Jugo bent down on one knee, and smiled.  
"How about, you get me back?" The little boy giggled and fisted his hand, aiming straight for Jugo's chest, who pretended to be knocked over and hurt. He cried and howled dramatically, before sitting and praising the boy for having such a strong right hook. The little boy laughed and raced off, joining his friends up ahead. Jugo stood and smiled at Honoka, who hadn't breathed until that moment. They continued walking without incident, reaching the Superiors office within a few minutes. They were lead up a set of delicately carved, marble stone stairs, and through a massive wooden door, with dragon patterns hand carved into the wooden frame. Honoka decided that she missed the creativity of the village.  
They passed through another door, which lead into an office like room that held a massive chair in the corner, a desk in front, and bookshelves that lined the walls, packed so tight Honoka was sure they wouldn't be able to squeeze anymore in, even if they tried. If she pulled one out, would they all fall? Her thoughts were distracted by the tall, slender and frail man that walked slowly towards the two visitors, a walking stick steadying his old frame.  
"I believe, you are Leaf Shinobi, asking to use our resources,"  
"Yes Sir, you are correct," Honoka bowed and she sensed Jugo follow her actions. "I need to find a seal. One that can stop the curse mark," The old man rubbed at his chin gingerly, threading his fingers through the thick white beard that dangled on his chin.  
"What makes you think… That there is a seal for the curse mark?"  
"A fellow sensei of mine had used it on a student that contracted the mark from our enemy. Problem is, the victim of this curse mark… Well it is a little more, harsher than the one my fellow companion received,"  
"And would your friend here, be the victim?" Honoka's body tensed and her eyes pleaded with the old man.  
"Please, Grandfather… I want to help him. He is a good soul," Honoka felt Jugo's eyes fall upon her when she mentioned that the Villages Leader was her Grandfather.  
"Take a walk with me, my Granddaughter," Honoka turned to Jugo and reached for his hand, squeezing it reassuringly, and left the room, the elder by her side.

Her Grandfather hobbled beside her, as Honoka took in her surroundings. She'd grown up here, around the mini rivers that flowed through the Zen garden. Statues sat proudly between the paths, and water flowed over them, crashing like miniature waterfalls into the streaming water that flowed under small bridges that left the footpath. Honoka's hand reached for the cherry blossom branches that bended gracefully and shaded them from the suns light.  
"Grandfather… Jugo is a good person. I know he's dangerous right now, but that's why I came to you,"  
"Jugo is from a clan that originated with the curse mark. His was not transferred to him, but rather, genetically infused with his enzymes DNA. This makes him unpredictable and dangerous,"  
"I already know that,"  
"And yet you still bring him to my home. Your home," Honoka's Grandfather sat on a bench that was hidden beneath the branches of the blossoming trees.  
"I can control his urges, Grandfather. I can stop him from seeing blind rage, and it calms him,"  
"How?"  
"Genjitsu,"  
"You always were a smart and bright achiever," Her Grandfather smiled proudly at her and she cuddled into his thin shoulder, sighing.  
"Please, help me help this man," The old man patted Honoka's knee and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.  
"You know I'd do anything for you, Honoka. My only Grandchild,"

Honoka returned to Jugo, a full smile planted firmly to her beautiful smiled evenly back at Honoka, who pulled on his arm, dragging him through the hallway and out into the open markets of the Village.  
"Where are we going?" Jugo took a step and caught up to the over excited woman before him.  
"I told you, lunch!" Honoka giggled childishly and fell into a restaurant serving fresh pork dumplings. She ordered serves for both herself and Jugo, which were on the house from an obvious old friend, and sat within a booth at the back of the restaurant.  
"When were you going to tell me that the leader was your Grandfather?" Honoka shrugged and sipped at her ice tea, avoiding Jugo's gaze.  
"It's not a big deal. More importantly, we've been granted permission to search for a seal,"  
"Not that it would take that long right? Your Grandfather seems to be extremely knowledgeable,"  
"True, but I'm not about to let him do all of the work," The pork dumplings arrived and Honoka picked one from her plate, delicately dipping it into the soy sauce. Jugo's stomach rumbled and he realized it had been quite some time since he'd had a proper meal. The smell of pork and fried pastry wafted into his nose, his mouth salivating and his control no more. He plucked a dumpling from the plate and dunked it heavily in soy sauce, greedily chewing into the succulent pork meal.  
"Oh wow, these are good,"


	4. Chapter 4

_The Beauty and the Beast_

'_Such beauty in this word, and yet so many monstrosities,' _Jugo thoughts had strayed from the task at hand, his eyes falling on the woman before him. The night had fallen on the fifth day being in Ninako, the fire place blazing brightly through the private library as the Jugo and Honoka searched through piles of scrolls. Honoka stretched herself by the fire, thumbing through the collection of scrolls before her, Jugo's attention split between research and her. Without looking up, Honoka surprised the red-haired man.  
"What, are you looking at?" Her voice sounded amused, but her features gave away no emotion.  
"Clearly, I'm doing research," Honoka's face lifted from the scrolls and she smiled at Jugo like she knew better… Which she did.  
"Well, I've had enough research for tonight. We've been at this day in and day out. I think we've earned ourselves a break," Honoka popped a sweet dumpling into her mouth as she haphazardly collected the scrolls into a pile.  
"Honoka, being around you helps me," Honoka looked at Jugo surprised, but her features settled into content as she curled up by the fire once more, munching on another sweet dumpling.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"It's been a while since I've had… an incident,"  
"But you haven't been around any conflict,"  
"This is true…" Jugo's words seemed lost.  
"Jugo, can you fight without your curse?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that, if we find a seal, and stop the curse mark side of you from coming out, can you still wield a Kunai and fight?"  
"I haven't really tried without one," Honoka clicked her tongue and Jugo could see the wheels in her head turning as she thought.  
"We'll do some training tomorrow. Something other than studying," She smiled at the man, whose face had turned to horror.  
"I don't think so,"  
"Why not?"  
"I could seriously hurt you,"  
"Hah! Give me more credit than that would you. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself," Honoka pouted and Jugo thought it was simply adorable of her. He started to giggle, then lose himself completely in a barrel of laughter. When his laughing subsided, Honoka stood and stretched, heading for the bedroom beyond the library. "You should do that more often," She winked playfully and ducked from the door. Jugo sighed and pulled himself from the ground, retreated to the bedroom on the other side of the library, a smile permanently stuck to his lips.

Honoka could hear a series of mumbling and muffled words through her door. She wearily wiped at her sleepy eyes and reached over to the bedside table and lit the lantern. Pulling her white silk dressing gown over her cheeky black night dress she'd bought in the markets earlier that week, she carried the lantern through to the library room that Jugo and she were studying in, but there was no one about. The sounds she could hear were coming from the room that Jugo slept in, and he sounded trouble. She stretched and yawned, cracking her back into place, before knocking softly on Jugo's door, to which she received no answer. She pushed open the door, her lantern lighting up his muscular body that tossed and turned, the sheets crumpled at his feet. She took a quick moment to admire his nearly naked body, his briefs his only attire as he slept, before settling down her lantern and sitting on the edge of the bed beside him.  
"Jugo, you're having a bad dream," His body continued to writhe beneath her hand that cradled on his cheek. "Sweetie, it's okay. I'm here, wake up," His eyes sprung open, but the flame that shone onto his eyes revealed a rusted yellow colour, replacing his normal ruby red eyes. Honoka gasped in shock as his morphed arm gripped her body, pinning her to the bed, his heavy and unfamiliar body straddling her and his non-demonic hand gripped at her throat.  
"Jugo…" She gasped and coughed, attempting to remove his hand from her throat. His eyes were lusting for blood, a hunger his curse mark side craved. She tried to focus, tried to make eye contact to use her genjitsu, but the pressure he applied to her throat was causing stars to cross her blackening vision. Her fingers etched out beside her, searching for a weapon of any kind to distract Jugo, at least for a moment. Her fingers traced against hot metal, singeing the tips of them. Quickly, she wrapped her hand around the burning hot lantern, screaming as she brought it down on Jugo's head.  
"Argh!" His hands dislodged themselves for Honoka's body to rub the sore spot on his head. Honoka sat up as much as she could and pulled his face towards hers, the scene around them changing.

There were red-haired children running a top of a hill, flying kites and giggling, their laughter playing harmonically in Jugo's ears. He settled on the grass, watching the kids play around him as they exhausted themselves. They'd fallen beside Jugo, looking up at the clouds above, and Jugo fell beside them, joining in with the game. It was such a peaceful place and Jugo felt his emotions changing to pure happiness.  
The scene changed back dramatically and Honoka was before him once more, coughing and rubbing at her throat.  
"Honoka, I'm so sorry…" Honoka waved him off and went to retreat from his bed, but her grabbed her wrist and straddled her once more, preventing her from moving anywhere.  
"I can't tell you how sorry I am. Or how thankful I am," His hand delicately touched her cheek, tracing his thumb down her jaw line and across her lips. He'd caught of glimpse of the night dress she was wearing, a short black, thin strapped dress that stopped mid-length of her thighs. The image of her in his bed was arousing enough let alone seeing her body so exposed before him. He leant forward, his body aching to feel her lips against his own, but she pushed him back, glaring at the lustful man.  
"You almost killed me, now you want to kiss me? You really need to get your emotions in check mister. One minute you're a raging monster from hell and next you're pressing your erection into my body. Get the fuck. Off." Jugo's face heated and he removed himself from her body. He could have slapped himself, letting his emotions control him. When they're put so out of whack because of the curse mark, it was often an undesirable emotion followed. Angrily, Honoka left from the room, pulling her dressing gown closed as her body disappeared into the darkness. Jugo slumped on his bed, rubbing the sore spot on his head and cursing himself for being such a fool.

The morning light broke through the thin curtains, settling on Honoka's face and bringing her from her sleepy state. She turned the hot tap of the shower and tested the temperature, before stepping in and soaping up her body. Thoughts coursed through her mind, the events of last night, and how she felt about what happened. She was pissed, without a doubt. But it wasn't like he did it on purposefully, he was having a bad dream and she'd intervened, probably scaring him half to death. _'But then what was the deal with getting turned on afterwards?'_ Her left hand glowed and she placed it upon her burnt one, healing the blisters that had already started to scar.  
"Ugh, men." She finished washing her hair and her body, and dressed before settling in the library, waiting to confront Jugo.  
She didn't have to wait long; he's emerged from his room, showered and dressed for combat. A small, sad smile tugged up at his lips as he sat across from Honoka on the floor.  
"So how about you explain what the fuck happened last night?" Honoka didn't intend on sounding like a bitch, but she always got straight to the point, and usually, it got her answers.  
"Because my emotions are thrown about crazily during my curse change, I tend to get an array of emotions afterwards. And seeing you, how you were… Well you know," Honoka sighed pulled her hair into a ponytail, standing from the couch.  
"Let's go, we have training to do,"  
"No! After what happened last night, how do you know I won't hurt you again,"  
"Because this time I won't be sneaking up on you whilst you're having a nightmare," Jugo fell silent and stood with Honoka.

They'd chosen a small secluded courtyard that was away from the villagers, just in case. Honoka stood with her arms across her chest, a Kunai firmly snug in her palm, whilst Jugo stood across from her, a Kunai in each hand.  
"So obviously you know the basics of using a Kunai,"  
"The pointy end goes in the body?"  
"Hardee har har. Yes, smart ass," Honoka smirked at Jugo briefly, before her serious game face returned. "Attack me," Jugo almost hesitated, but he knew that he wasn't going to change this stubborn woman's mind. He leapt forward, aiming his Kunai for Honoka's chest who easily dodged his attack. Jugo surged forward again, swiping the Kunai in front of her face, to which she ducked and came up behind him.  
"Your moves are too predictable," Jugo growled and whipped around, his Kunai's poised for attack. _'I can't treat her like a doll, she can handle herself.'_ He sprinted towards Honoka, who stood there with an amused smile on her face. He punched his fist into her face, and a crunch beneath his hand filled him with a terrible sickness.  
"Honoka!" Honoka's fallen body poofed and a log replaced the brown haired woman. "Goddamn it!"  
"Up here handsome," Honoka giggled as she looked down at Jugo from the top of a tree. Jugo punched the tree trunk, and Honoka gracefully fell to the floor, immediately dodging the fist that aimed her chest, and the Kunai that flew at her face. Jugo was getting annoyed now, how could he have so much trouble defeating a girl? He could feel his body beginning to change and he dropped his Kunai, threading his fingers through his hair and shaking his head in denial.  
"No, no," His body started changing, the marks etching across his skin, the burning feeling that was all too familiar to the ginger-haired man. He felt Honoka's presence as she forced him up against the tree trunk, and he looked into her eyes… _'So much beauty…'  
_"Argh!" He forced his eyes closed trying to stop the change from taking over. He could her Honoka's musical voice talking to him through the curse.  
"Jugo…"  
He tried to focus on the sound of her voice; he slowly opened his eyes and gazed into the caramelised colour that peered back into his own. His body stopped shaking as he found himself lost within Honoka's eyes, falling into the unknown depth they carried. Then he felt something much more magical that pulled him from his beastly state completely. Her soft, pink lips had pressed ever so delicately to his own. His eyes had shut as his arms instinctively wrapped around her body, pulling her close as he threaded his fingers through her pony tail, clutching the woman closely. A soft moan escaped her body and his clamped down emotions had blossomed within his heart, carrying passionately in their kiss. He pulled away from her momentarily, bewitched by the touch they shared and he'd craved. Her cheeks flushed brightly and she tried to step back and out of his arms, which curled around her tighter.  
"Please don't," he begged. She smiled at him contently and rested her head on his chest. He sighed happily and rested his check atop her head, happy to finally have his savour in his arms.


End file.
